The Prison Doctor
by TheBagginses24601
Summary: After Colonel Hogan gets word that their underground contact was betrayed, he also learns that he was replaced by a man under the codename of "Doctor". When this Doctor arrives by order of London, he goes to Colonel Hogan with grave news, that darker forces are at work and are allying with the Nazis, and only Colonel Hogan, his team, The Doctor and Donna can stop them.


Stalag 13 was quiet and gloomy on one cold night in early April, the frost was beginning to form and the cold air was beginning to nip the air. Colonel Hogan and company were sitting by their barrack chatting together and plotting as usual.

"_What about that shoe plant in Dusseldorf? If we blow that rabble up the krauts will go the winter without shoes!" _said Newkirk jokingly.

"_I'll take every chance I get to bomb the boche." _groaned Lebeau.

Col. Hogan reassured them _"Settle down boys, once we get word from the underground we'll know our next move." _

The moment that was said, Kinchloe came outside with a report. He had a look of dread on his face, the gang looked at him and he approached Hogan.

"_Just got news from London Colonel, our underground contact is dead."_

"_This isn't good, what does that mean for the operation?" _

"_They said they have a replacement. He's British but he's working in France. His Codename is 'Doctor'." _

"_Did we contact him yet?"_

"_Not yet Colonal, we don't know where he is, but London said he's coming here and he's flying."_

"_Alright, let's get the emergency tunnel ready. We better head inside. Let's go." _

Outside of the camp, Sergeant Schultz was doing a patrol in the woods when the dogs started barking and running into the wood.

"_Hey! What do you see, come back!"_ cried Schultz and he chased them into the trees.

He followed the frantic dogs into a clearing and found them surrounding a peculiar looking object; it was a blue police box. He walked toward it slowly nervously clutching his rifle. Suddenly a door opened inside and a man in civilian clothing came out with a woman. Schult's pointed his rifle at them, the dogs began barking again.

"_Stop rrright there! You're not going anywhere!"_

The woman whispered to the man. _"I thought you said you knew where it was!"_

"_I do, it isn't far from here." _

"_Your mad you know that?, we just got captured!" _

"_Not to worry Rose, I'm sure we can get out."_ and he reached into his jacket.

"_Don't do that he's pointing a bloody rifle at you!"_

Schultz noticed and stepped closer _"Don't move! I'm taking you prisoner! Rrrause!" _and he urged them forward.

"_Where is he taking us Doctor?" _

"_Right where we need to go."_

"_You better be right"_

Later on in the barracks, the gang was playing cards at the table while Hogan and Carter were looking out the window. Hogan's mind was troubled, their underground contact was late and their last one was betrayed. Suddenly Schultz came through the front gate with a group of other gaurds and dogs escorting two people in civilians. Carter squinted to get a better look

"_Say, who are they Colonel?"_

"_They look like civilians… unless" _

Hogan rushed into his office, and the rest of the group followed him. The surrounded his desk and pulled out the coffee pot and turned it on. The sound of a door opening and muffled words came through the speakers and then the door closed. Suddenly Colonel Klink's voice came through

Klink paced his office with his usual goofy smile and adjusted his monocle. Donna was unsure whether or not to take this slim looking man with the monocle and pace stick in his arm very seriously, even his posture seemed comic.

"_So, you think you could infiltrate Stalag 13 and steal valuable information for the allies huh? You do know what happens to spies."_

The Doctor paced the room with his hands in his pockets and looking around, he fiddled with Klink's spike helmet on his desk and Klink scowled.

"_Mmm No, however I would love to steal that painting over there it's lovely, and is that Wagner on the gramophone? I met him once you know, he was rather snobby though, shorter than I expected." _

"_Stop your useless rambling and tell me why you're here." _

"_Have you ever been to Russia before? It's a pretty country especially in the winter… I imagine you'll go someday, perhaps sooner than you think?_

Klink gripped his pacer stick and a look of panic took over his face as he slowly sat down in his desk. _"What do you mean by that" _

"_Ah, I don't know maybe you'll make some sort of foul up, maybe an escape will happen and you'll win a ticket to the Russian front. Not to worry though, Moscow is beautiful… I think I was there with Catherine the Great once. A real charmer he was." _

"_I've had enough of this. Guard!" _

Suddenly the door opened and an armed guard walked in. Before Klink could give an order Colonel Hogan shoved past.

"_Hello sir, I was just wondering if-…. Could it be? It is! It's nice to see you again it's been ages! How is London doing, did you say hi to Churchill for me?"_ Hogan shook the Doctor's hand and forced a warm smile. He caught on and played along.

"_Hogan you know this man?" _asked Klink curiously.

"_Well of course I know this man, this is Newkirk's brother!" _

"_Newkirk has a brother? What is he doing here?"_

"_Why he's just here to see you Colonel, he's a journalist you see and he is a great admirer of yours and he wanted to interview you on your flawless escape record." _

"_Well he can admire me in the cooler with that woman, guard!" _

"_Wait Colonel. Let me look after him in the barracks, Newkirk and I will take care of him. He hasn't seen his brother in years, why you wouldn't want to spoil a family reunion would you"_

After some thought Klink made his decision

"_Fine he can stay in the barracks but the woman goes to the cooler! And all prisoners are to remain in the barracks until further notice.'_

"_You're so generous Colonel, as always."_

"_Get ooout" _

Rose quickly got up and approached The Doctor on his way out with Hogan and a guard and whispered too him.

"_What do I do?"_

"_Just stay where you are, I'll get you out"_

"_Be careful" _

Later when they were in the Barracks, The Doctor and Hogan sat talking in his office. The Doctor explained who he was and after much skepticism Hogan finally started to catch on to what he was hearing, however bizarre it may sound. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"_Well Doctor, welcome to Stalag 13" _


End file.
